Nothing Worse than a Bored Colonel
by ionlyliveindreams
Summary: this story is about jack being bored and wondering off into trouble....please read and review *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Am I suposed to know what this thing does?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked his 2IC.  
"Well no, sir, if you weren't listening during the briefing you wouldn't know," she said giving him a knowing look, "basicaly it takes a reading from the planets surface and then takes those readings and translates them into-"  
"Ah! Stop it! I dont know why I asked in the first place!"   
The door to the gate room opened allowing Daniel Jackson and Teal'c to come in. Both men were carrying large loads of books and binders filled with notes.  
"Glad you could make it...WHAT is all THAT??" Jack said staring at the pile of books, "We're not gonna be there all year!"  
Daniel rolled his eyes and walked up to the ramp giving a quick look to the airman in control of the computer before the dial up process began. Daniel sighed, it was going to be a long few days with the bored Colonel around.  
  
Sam looked over at Daniel knowing what he was thinking. She shook her head at the Colonel. He was trying to look interested in a book he had grabbed from Teal'c's armfull.  
"Already bored, sir?" She asked as the seventh chevron locked.  
"Ah you know me Carter! Never bored."  
She only gave him a small smile before she stepped through the event horizon.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~ omg! i cant believe this! i actually had time to start this! argh and it sucks....at least thats my opinion! i need yours! help! if i get one good review ill write more! :) 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
"What a beautiful day to do nothing! Or to look at rocks." the Colonel said smiling at Daniel.  
Daniel muttered something under his breath as he unloaded his pile a books at the base of the stairs of the Stargate. He took a quick look at the land as he streched. Then immediatly after he picked up his books and started walking towards the ruins. Jack only looked confused.  
"Did I miss something?" he asked anyone who might be listening, but only getting a bemused look out of Teal'c. Carter, on the other hand, was too busy with her new "toy", which he was sure was worth millions of dollars. He looked around and started walking after Daniel with Teal'c following closely behind.  
  
  
****Two hours later****  
Jack looked at his watch anxiously.  
"It hasn't even been a day, Jack! Quit looking at your watch. Next thing you know you'll be telling me to pack up."  
The Colonel gave a small look of desperation. "What am I supposed to DO?" he asked in a whiney voice.  
"You could look at some artifacts. They're not just any old rocks, as you'd like to think. They hold a lot of secrets about the people that lived here a long time ago."  
"Those kinda rocks are only cool to a book reading, multilingual, rock digger upper person. Archeologist, I mean." he mumbled to him self. He started to pace around a small rectagular building. Softly, he hummed to himself, secretly hoping to annoy the rest of his team. After a few minutes he got fed up that no one was paying attension to him.  
"Well, kids, if you think you'll be OK here by yourself then I'm gonna go walk around, and explore the land," He said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. But all he got back in return was a nod from Daniel and a "Whatever, sir," from Carter.  
"Teal'c? Wanna come?"  
"I will stay here and assist Major Carter and Daniel Jackson.  
"And that's supposed to be fun," he mumbled, "Right, well, I'll see ya'll later!"  
And with that he was off, walking towards the east of the planet, where he 'thought' he had seen some mountains.  
  
*********  
  
"I feel sorry for the Colonel. He's so bored its not even funny. Hes better off doing negotiations." Major Carter said.  
Daniel looked at her. "He'd be better at what? Ha ha! I guess I agree though."   
He smiled and went back to work.  
Sam smiled too, it was pretty funny, but still...  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow and set off running towards the 'cliff' that hung a few meters over the land below it. He surveyed the 'land' and quickly got down on his belly to avoid being 'seen'.  
"Teal'c theres no one on this planet to see you."  
"There is a group of people headed this way. They are carrying staff weapons."  
"The Goa'uld? It can't be! There were no signs of life when SG-3 came here!" Sam exclaimed.  
"They are here, the ones marching in front are serpent gaurds," Teal'c said reinforcing his point. Sam and Daniel quickly began to pack up their things to leave. Daniel piled the books on top of Sams new machine , for easy transport.  
"What about the Colonel?" Sam asked as she realized he was probably far away but still in danger. "OK, Daniel you go back with all our stuff, to get reinforcements, and Teal'c and I will find him and bring him back. Get out of here as fast as you can, and watch out."  
  
Daniel looked uncertainly at her, but as soon as her got a reasuring look from Sam he took off towards the Stargate with Sams device traveling behind him. As soon as Sam saw Daniel leave she led the way to find Colonel O'Neill with Teal'c trailing after her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~* OK never mind what i wrote under my prologue....im still gonna write this because i now have ideas of what to write about...and (DONT READ THIS IF U PLAN ON READING THE REST OF THE STORY AND DONT WANT IT TO BE RUINED) its not gonna be fun for Jack.... 


	3. Chapter Two

Daniel stepped through the Stargate and was immediately bombarded with questions from General Hammond.  
"Why are you back so soon and where the rest of your team?" Daniel took a deep breath and trudged down to the bottom of the ramp in front of the gate.  
"The rest of the team is back on the planet. There's Goa'uld there too. Jack went off exploring so Sam and Teal'c went looking for him. Permission to go back and help find him sir?"  
"Take a breath, Doctor Jackson." General Hammond told Daniel as he came down to the gate room. As soon as he arrived he told Daniel, "I thought the planet was uninhabited."  
"Apparently not. Sam sent me to get reinforcments."  
"Well, I supose I can't have you going back alone to look for the Colonel. We'll send you and SG-2 through in 30 mintues."  
Daniel sighed and unloaded his books and took them to his lab.   
  
********  
  
Jack wandered aimlessly through the thick forest. Who knew there was a forest here? He thought to himself. Betcha Carter doesn't! he thought, congratulating himself for knowing something Carter didn't. He smiled to himself, started whistling a catchy tune he heard on the radio and continued walking through the forest. All of the sudden he heard a branch break in front of him somewhere. A confused look appeared on his face as he moved in closer to see what made the noise. SG-3 did say there weren't any people on this planet right? he asked himself, getting worried.   
  
As he moved in closer he heard another branch break and immediately he came to a field of knee high grass and directly in front of him stood a small girl not even in her teens. The branch still under her foot she looked confused as well as scared at the sudden appearance of Jack. Jack looked equally as shocked at the sight in front of him.   
He coughed lightly and then said, "Hi there. Who might you be?"  
She only stared at him. A few moments of staring later she turned and started to walk away.  
"Hey! Where did you come from?" He yelled after her, tigtening with grip on his sidearm.  
No response came from the young girl so Jack started walking after her, intending of following her to her people, if they existed. He didn't get a few meters before hearing the sound of a staff blast.  
  
Jack didn't know where the sound came from and he didn't see a blast so he crouched near to the ground and looked all around him. There was no one except the little girl still walking as though she didn't hear anything at all. Jack got up and chased after her in an attempt to take her into the forest where he could protect her, but as soon as he got within a meter of her he heard another staff blast, and the girl fell to the ground. Her blood soaked the grass and O'Neill wondered why they hadn't shot him.  
  
He knelt down beside the girl to check for a pulse, but couldn't find it. Slowly he rolled her over to see where she had been shot. As he rolled her over he realized it wasn't a girl anymore. It was a little boy. As the body rolled and was completely facing Jack he jumped back. Startled and afraid of what the Goa'uld were doing to his mind. The boy was Charlie, Jacks son.  
"Oh god," he said, as he backed away. "This can't be true."  
  
As he backed away he heard many familiar sounding footsteps behind him and he quickly turned around and jumped to his feet ready to run. But the Jaffa were already coming out of the forest, surrounding him. The Goa'uld stepped forward and sneered down at his captive, "Do you like my new toy Tauri?" He taunted laughing, "This is the way I will get all of the information I need from you!" His eyes flashed and he said,  
"Take this Tau'ri's weapons, and put him in the holding cell."  
'This can't be happening!' He yelled inside his head as the Jaffa dragged him away. 'There's no life on this planet!!! How could we have missed this many Jaffa? And a settlement! They're taking me to a holding cell! I must be dreaming.' Jack looked around and noticed many of the Jaffa had small lines all over them. None of this is making sense.'  
He looked for a way to escape, but to no avail. All he saw was Jaffa positions perfectly to block any escape.  
Jack looked confused for a few minutes until he seen something that made him extremely surprised. He didn't have long to stare in amazement as he was thrown into a cell and surrounded by darkness as the door was shut.  
  
**********  
"I hope the Colonel's OK," Sam said trying to start a bit of a conversation with Teal'c, "and Daniel too."  
"As do I." Teal'c replied effectively stifling any conversation. They marched on the way that Jack had took off towards nearly 2 hours ago.   
  
Sam trudged through the mud that stood in their path between the mountains getting more and more worried that they might not be able to find the Colonel. She looked around her and took out her binoculars and after adjusting them, she looked out toward the mountains.  
"There's nothing here, Teal'c! I can't see anything for miles and its all flat until the mountains so I cant see how the Colonel could be hiding. He couldn't have gotten into the mountains in such a short time."  
Teal'c frowned and scanned the area. "There are Goa'uld near. I can feel their presence very near."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I know my cliffhanger thing sux but too bad….i need reviews! :S please review!!!  
~thanx for the MALP thing...you know who you are!!! thank you...does it sound good like this? 


	4. Chapter Three

Sam looked around her but still seeing nothing she turned back to Teal'c, "Well, there's no one here that I can see, but just to be safe we should get out of here."  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "What of O'Neill?"  
"We'll go back and get reinforcments, I don't want to walk into a Goa'uld fortress with just you and me."  
He nodded and started walking back towards the gate. Sam took one last look with her binoculars for Colonel O'Neill but when she still didn't see anything she turned around and started after Teal'c. A few seconds later she saw a slight ripple in front of her.  
"Woah!" she said, "did you see that, Teal'c?"  
"I did not," He said looking perplexed.  
"Never mind," Sam said, "It was just me then."  
  
*******  
  
"Jaffa, kree! Do not walk directly in front of anyone who I am using my device on. They will see a ripple and begin to suspect! Especially the Shol'vah!"  
The Jaffa bowed for his master and was visible shaking from fear of being killed.  
"Get me the prisoner!" The Goa'uld ordered the Jaffa as his eyes flashed.  
The Jaffa bowed again and went to get Jack.   
  
*******  
  
Jack fumbled around in the dark for a few minutes before finding his watch. He flipped the Velcro off and pressed the light button. Slowly moving it along the walls he found no openings. Soon he came to the crack between the door and the door jam. He grinned. "Ah ha!" he said quietly to himself, "Damn, I knew I shoulda brought a cro-bar" he muttered under his breath as he tried to work his fingers into the crack. As soon as he got a bit of a hold on the door it swung open and Jack fell out. The Jaffa that was sent to retrieve him gave him a swift kick in the chest to push him back in the cell. This made Jack's breathing sound like he was asthmatic. He felt his chest and found a broken rib. "Damn!" he said under his breath. The Jaffa looked at him wonderingly, and grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the cell.   
"Wow! Bright out here." Jack said, feeling observant despite the growing pain in his chest.  
The Jaffa ignored him, "Get up, Tau'ri!"  
Jack slowly stood up. The Jaffa stood behind him and shoved a staff weapon in his back prodding him to move forward. He began to walk, wondering when the rest of his team would find out what happened.  
  
*******  
  
Sam started dialing right away as soon as she got to the DHD, "Well that was a walk and a half." She said, "But no Colonel."  
Teal'c stood in front of her, "Perhaps he has already been captured," he suggested.  
Sam considered it. 'Ah!' she screamed inside her head 'what am I supposed to do?? This isn't supposed to happen!'  
"I guess We'll get reinforcements, and find him then," she said as she finished dialing out.  
  
*******  
  
"Sir, we need to take a team or two and go back to look for Colonel O'Neill."  
The General contemplated the idea for a moment and then told the Major, "Dr. Jackson's already mentioned it and SG-2 is on their way donw to the gate room. You're cleared to leave as soon as they get here."  
"Yes sir!" Major Carter responded happily.  
As soon as Carter turned to Teal'c to say something Daniel came running into the gate room, "Hi guys! You didn't find Jack??"  
Sam gave him a dirty look and Teal'c said, "No we did not retrieve him. We have been given permission to take SG-2 back to find him."  
"Even though I'm worried about him I hope he learns from it." Daniel stated.  
"From what?" Sam asked.  
"For being so bored that he couldn't even stay at the camp."  
Sam only nodded.  
  
*******  
  
"Tau'ri! What do you have to say for your self?" The Goa'uld lord asked Jack holding up his hand, on which he had a ribbon device. For some reason Jack couldn't see his face. He looked, but couldn't see anything to recognize him by.  
"Oh for cryin out loud, will you ever learn? I won't tell you anything!" The Goa'uld shook his head and as his eyes flashed he activated the ribbon device.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
another chapter…bla….schools catching up and I don't really have much time to write…damn social studies!…w/e ill write when I can….please review!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Whoosh! The Stargate opened to the world where Jack was being held captive. Sam looked at the event horizon, never tiring of its beauty. But all she could think about was getting Colonel O'Neill back. She looked behind her at the rest of SG-1 and all of SG-2.  
"Lets move out everyone!" she yelled for all to hear, as she began walking forward through the Stargate.  
  
******  
  
On the other side Sam jumped off the stairs and waited for the others to come through as well. First came Daniel and Teal'c, then SG-2.  
"OK, SG-2," Sam said mostly talking to their commander Ferretti, "Have two members of your team stay back and cover the gate. The rest of us will look for Colonel O'Neill." The members of SG-2 nodded. Sam looked around and became quite confused.   
"Are you sure we came to the right planet?" she asked  
"Yes, Major Carter," Teal'c answered quickly, but even he was confused. The land was completely different.  
"Yup, it is the same planet," Daniel said kneeling down and picking up a piece of paper from his note book. Sam was still puzzled by the terrain, but set out towards the east with her team beside her and SG-2 right behind her.  
  
******  
  
Jack opened his eyes only to see blackness. 'Oh God!' He thought. 'What happened? This has got to be the worse hangover ever!' Suddenly it dawned on him that he was not in his room, his house, or even on his planet. Soon his eyes began to adjust to the darkness but he still only seen a few very faint outlines of his cell. He closed his eyes hoping the pain in his ribs, and head would go away. Instead, he heard the door open.  
  
He eye opened immediately only to have them closed because of the blinding light. Soon his eyes adjusted and he looked up to see Teal'c standing in the doorway.   
"Teal'c! Old buddy! You're here to get me out eh? Boy I'm so glad to see you!"  
Teal'c only stared. A few seconds later he spoke.   
"Why cannot anyone get through, your *cough* our Stargate Colonel?"  
Jack stared at him. He knew it didn't sound like his friend and he knew that Teal'c knew about the iris. Not to mention Teal'c never called Jack, Colonel. He always called him O'Neill.  
"I don't know who you are, but you should play you're part better next time. You're not Teal'c."  
All of a sudden Jack was unconscious, lying on the floor of his cell, with the door tightly shut.  
  
*******  
  
Sam smiled as she found the mud that she and Teal'c had walked in the day before.   
"I'm getting a weird feeling. Do you still sense the Goa'uld here, Teal'c?"  
"Yes, their presence is still very strong. There are many of them here."  
SG-2 looked around, and saw no one and no signs that anyone had been there. The new man in SG-2 laughed, not knowing that that didn't mean anything.  
"This is no laughing matter! Colonel O'Neill is around here somewhere and we've got to find him!" He still snickered a bit, but continued searching for Jack.  
  
*******  
  
After a long session of torture, with the ribbon device, Jack was returned to his cell. But this time, prepared. He had grabbed one of the Jaffa's knifes to pry the door open. He knew there would be guards but with the knife he could handle the guards and get their staff weapons. He slouched down resting his back against the wall of his cell. The pain in his ribs persisted, and his headache never gave up. A few minutes later he felt ready to put up a fight. He pushed the light button on his watch and found the crack where the door and the wall met. Ramming the knife into the crack he began to run it up and down hoping to snag to lock. With no luck. After a few minutes of trying he tried to pull the knife out of the door jam. When he tried he found that he couldn't. Mustering his strength he pulled with all his remaining strength and the flimsy handle came right off the knife. Now seeing that the knife was at least two inches longer he grabbed it and started to wiggle it in deeper trying once again to free himself.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, we haven't found anything yet, but I have a pretty good feeling about tomorrow," Sam said reassuring her teammates. Feretti looked completely serious, daring the new member of his team to laugh again. But he didn't say a word. Sam knew Teal'c wouldn't lie about something like this, never mind anything else.  
"Let's set up camp here tonight. I'll take first watch." As the rest of her search party yelled out the watch that they wanted and started setting up camp she took a seat on a rock looking out at the emptiness of the land, with a feeling of being watched.  
  
*******  
  
Jack had given up trying to open the door that kept him in his cell. He had managed to get the knife out and back into its handle. And he fell asleep with it in his hand, ready for anything. The door slowly opened as if the person opening the door was distracted and Jack's eyes adjusted quickly. As soon as he could see enough to act on what he saw he jumped up, knocking the door open and attacking the Jaffa that was behind it. After he knocked the Jaffa out with the side of his new knife he looked around only to see what seemed like hundreds of Jaffa with their staff weapons pointed at him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOHHH sorry Jack! Anyways ive gotten another chap up!! W00t! go me..i still suck though...anyways as always REVEIWS PLEASE!!!..and thank you very much if you do. and thanx for all your help reviewers ;) 


	6. Chapter Five

Jack strugled against the Jaffa dragging him towards what he knew, was hours of pain, torture and lying. The Jaffa finally let him go, but as soon as Jack looked up he seen the horrible face that was causing him so much pain.   
"Apophis?" He said surprised, "You're dead."  
"I am not," the Goa'uld said, his eyes flashing with rage.  
"I am alive and I will stop at nothing to get the secrets of the Tau'ri."  
Jack stared in amazement 'Wow,' he thought 'hes STILL alive. What does it take to kill this dude?'  
  
******  
  
"Something is seriously wrong here. Can't you feel it, Sam?" Daniel said, speaking what she was feeling. She gave him a look of surprise.  
"Don't read my mind Daniel, its rude. Yes something is wrong. Teal'c, could the Goa'uld be underground?"  
"It is possible, but unlikly. I sense them very near. Within feet. If they were underground they would be farther away."  
"I see." Sam said thinking of something.  
Daniel looked at her knowing she was formulating ideas in her mind. He decided to let her be. He walked a few meters forward but then stopped. He looked up to the mountain face.  
"I had no idea we were this close to the mountains." He pointed out to anyone who was listening.  
No one answered so he got closer and looked up the steep cliff. A rock fell down and he jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit.  
"JACK?" he called up the mountain, while Sam, Teal'c and the members of SG-2 stared upwards.  
  
*******  
  
"Daniel! Can you hear me? Danny!" Jack yelled. After hearing the voice of his friend he had new hope that he could be rescued. He looked around but seeing nothing he almost gave up.  
"It was you wasn't it? With your little mind controlling thingamabob, right?"  
The Goa'uld looked at him. "You are correct Tau'ri. This device gives me the ability to control what you see and hear. I made the Shol'va appear to you. I planned to use it to extract information from you, but you know the difference between my projections and reality. You are smarter than you let on, Tau'ri."  
"Not as much as you think." Jack muttered under his breath.  
"What?!"  
"I said why do you think I'm still alive?"  
The Goa'uld laughed, "not for long."  
  
*******  
  
"Did you hear something or see something?" Sam asked Daniel.  
"I just saw a rock falling down the mountain face. It could have been nothing."  
"I doubt it," Sam said, "I think the Goa'uld may have personal cloaking devices that allow them to be shielded from us. Or they could have a big one that is protecting their whole base."  
Daniel considered the idea.  
"You mean like the assassin that almost killed Bratac when we were helping the Tok'ra?"  
"Exactly!" Sam said running off to get Teal'c to present her idea.  
  
******** one day later  
  
"The plan is exactly like last time we were dealing with cloaking devices. After I turn this on," she said pointing to the same machine she used to make "the invisible guy, visible" before, "be ready, there could be a whole lot of them."  
  
SG-2, now serious, took her words into consideration, positioning them selves behind rocks and trees.  
  
********  
  
A bright light shone in Jacks eyes.   
"What the...? Not again," he said still feeling achy from the last time he had to go visit Apophis. Once his eyes adjusted he saw the Jaffa that always took him.  
"Hey, hows it goin'?"  
The Jaffa frowned even deeper, and grabbed Jack and pulled him out of his cell. As always he saw the multitude of Jaffa swarming around the compound.  
As he was dragged he seen most of the Jaffa starting to 'fade'.  
"What the?" He mumbled again. As soon as he reached Apophis standing near the trees the Jaffa were not there at all, except for six, not including Apophis. But Apophis didn't look like Apophis anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
im almost done! yay...probably 2 or 3 more chapters.... 


	7. Chapter Six

Ferretti spun around looking as soon as Sam had activated the device. Seeing six serpent guards and another person standing near Jack he quickly decided not to shoot because they were too close to Jack.  
  
"Carter! Ferretti!" Jack yelled as if they couldn't see him. Ferretti got a clear shot of the Goa'uld and took it, shooting him with a zat. With this distraction Jack jumped away from him and ran towards his teammates and friend. The Jaffa, seeing that their master's prisoner was getting away began to chase him, but soon stopped when he reached the safety of his own people. Jack fell to the ground as he reached them and Sam asked, "Are you OK, sir?"  
"I will be, Carter."  
Ferretti held Jack up. "Good to see you again, buddy, For a while I didn't know if you were here. We couldn't see anything."   
"Yeah," Jack replied, "and all I saw was hundreds of Jaffa ready to kill me if I made a wrong move."   
Daniel came up on Jacks other side, "Glad you're OK, Jack."   
The Jaffa stared at the Tau'ri as one reached down to pick up the ring transport controller. All of the Jaffa crowded around the Goa'uld and were gone in the flash of the rings. But what they didn't notice is that they left behind a small device. Sam walked over and picked it up.  
"I wonder what this is."  
"That's the thing that was controlling what we saw and heard. This little thing is the reason you guys couldn't see or hear me yelling at you," Jack explained, "Oh and Danny, I heard you call my name."  
Daniel smiled.  
  
*******  
  
"Well he should be feeling normal by the end of this week." Dr. Fraiser told the rest of Jacks team, "But he has to stay here for a few nights for me to keep an eye on him."   
"NO!!" Jack yelled when he heard her telling his teammates near the door to the infirmary, "Can't I just go home?"   
"No, Colonel. You're not even suposed to be eavesdropping on me."  
Jack muttered something under his breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry for the shortness but i was going to write something after jack got rescued but i cant remember what it was...as soon as i get it ill write the last chapter... 


	8. Chapter Seven

"So you still don't know who the Goa'uld was that captured you?" General Hammond asked Jack.  
"Nope. I don't have a clue. Never seen him before, but I have a feeling I'll see him again."  
The General nodded, "Teal'c didn't even recognize him. But anyways, I'll check with the Doctor on how your doing." He said as he walked away.  
"I'm doing just fine." Jack muttered.  
  
****** 2 days later  
  
Sam stared at the small device. She slipped it onto her hand, but still had no idea how to work it. With her knowledge of Jolinar she should have been able to work it the first time she tryed.  
Jack walked into her room, "hows it goin Major?"  
"Umm...not so good. I can't seem to get the hang of this, but when my dad comes for a visit I'll let him have a try. You escaped from Janet?"  
"Oh yeah! It was pretty easy too. She went out of the infirmary for a few minutes so I got dressed and decided to come see how everyone was managing without me."  
"Just fine sir. I know thats not the reason, but fine."  
Jack smiled. He knew, she knew him too well.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Danny! Watcha doin?"  
"Jack! Your not suposed to be out of the infirmary till tomorrow."  
"I know, I know...I'm..checking up on my team."  
"Your bored again."  
"Yup," Jack said, looking around, "So, watcha doin?" he asked again.  
"Trying to translate something SG-9 brought back from a planet."  
"More rocks?"  
Daniel sighed, "Yes Jack, more artifacts." He said, emphasizing artifacts.  
Jack rolled his eyes and left Daniel to translating.  
  
******  
  
Jack knocked on Teal'cs door. No reply came from the other side so Jack walked in, figuring that Teal'c was in his Kel-no-reem state. When he got into the room he seen all the candles brightly lit around the room and Teal'c sitting in the middle of them with his eyes closed.  
"I knew it." Jack muttered to himself and sat down on the outskirts of the candles.  
After waiting a few minutes, and being incredibly bored Jack got up, intending to leave.  
"O'Neill, You are out of the infirmary."  
"Yeah, thats what everyones been telling me."  
"You are not allowed."  
"I know, I'm just bored OK?"  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Jack, but remained silent.  
"Well, you don't seem to talkative. I'm gonna go find someone else to talk to."  
As soon as he said it he knew that ment going back to the infirmary. He had already tried talking to everyone on his team and he was still bored.  
Teal'c again raised his eyebrow, as he watched Jack leave.  
  
******  
  
"So my escapee is back."  
Jack frowned and sat back on his bed, "apparently."  
"You know what."  
"What?" Jack sad, obviosly sad that his 'mission' to be 'not bored' failed.  
"The reason you are in here is because you were bored in the first place wasn't it?"  
"I guess." He said, knowing he was beat.  
Janet smiled, and walked away.  
Jack layed back on his bed and put his hands behind his head, coming back to the infirmary was the most 'unboring' part, he thought, know he had something to think about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
Its over! thats is IT! the ending wasn't what i was thinking of but it turned out OK i guess... 


End file.
